Gruvia Week 2015
by neavy
Summary: hi, this is Neavy... and this is my one shot stories about Gray and Juvia! :D
1. Gruvia Week 2015 Show Your Love!

It's Gruvia Week

I am so excited for my participation on Gruvia Week 2015! This is my first time and my first time to write something in English… so hope you enjoy my fanfictions, minna! Here's the prompt:

April 1st- 7th 2015

DAY 1

_hair_

DAY 2

_quiet_

DAY 3

_bloom_

DAY 4

_demons_

DAY 5

_dancing_

DAY 6

_light_

DAY 7

_sweet_

I can't wait to see your arts! :D


	2. Chapter 1 : The Bluenette Hair

The Bluenette Girl

By Neavy

"_And so it is the shorter story_

_No love, No glory_

_No Hero in her sky"_

_Damien Rice " The Blower's Daughter"_

Gray sighed.

His body is really tired, he is on the railway station now because he is on the way to the city where he study, Magnolia, from his hometown in north Fiore, Nordstern Town. He was on spring break and he spent his break to visit his parents. His parents, Silver and Mika Fullbuster are doctors in their town. When he was child, Gray desired to be a doctor, but his hobby to collect artifacts, made he changed his life to be an archeologist. Even though his parents are busy, they always have times to talk and meet their only child. He likes their attentions, but he knows that he is a grown up boy, so he is trying to spend much time he has, before he will be achieve his job as archeologist. Gray is a student of Fairy tail College in Magnolia. He studied there because the nearest college from Nordstern Town, Blue Pegasus College didn't have history department.

Gray is looking at his watch when someone is bumping into him. He bumping Gray so hard until him almost lost his balance.

"Hey!," Gray yelled at him, but that small man don't stop walk, he even did not looking back at Gray.

Until Gray realized that a man is actually a woman. She walking fast and wear male clothes and also a baseball hat, but her hat can't hide her long bluenette hair. Gray is fascinated by her hair, her hair reminds of blue sky color, so peaceful and beautiful.

Gray tried to follow her, but before he got his chance, the machinist blew his whistle. The railway station is a one of busiest places that Gray know, so he walk into queue and finally say goodbye to his mysterious bluenette.

His trip never feels like this. He never wants to touch somebody else before. Even he had a first love to his sixth grader teacher, he never felt this way. Gray can't describe how he feels now.

"Maybe I am just curios with that woman." He spoke to himself. He didn't realize that he lost into his own thought.

"Excuse me… May Juvia sit there?" A soft voice came from above Gray's head.

Gray takes a look and his body is going to numb, that voice is coming from that bluenette girl.

"Ye... yeah, sure." Gray answered and gave a place to a girl so she can sitting down.

"Thank you very much." Her voice becoming so weak. Gray tried to look at her face, and recognized that she has deep blue eyes.

After the train departed, there was no single words come from both of them, until Gray hear a soft and silent crying came from her.

Gray sighed so hard, but he can't do anything even he wants to help her. He was only pretend to sleep so he can't disturb her.

Thirty minutes later, her crying is stop and she is becoming sleepy now. Gray looked at her, her face looked so tired and her eye is puffy. Even she looks terrible; Gray can see that girl has a pretty face.

He touched her hair softly before laying her head on his shoulder. Gray wished that he can help her trough her sadness and pain. His nostril can smell a peachy scent from her hair, Gray wants to know her name, but he knew that she will never give him.

"Maybe… we never meant to be together." He chuckled before him laying his head above Juvia head and napping.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Close To You

Neavy's Note:

My second story for Gruvia Week 2015. I took time after Tartarus arc and chapter 416. Secretly, Gray is enjoying his togetherness with Juvia, and he wished to a fallen star for granting his wish for Juvia.

Close To You

By Naevy

"_When The Evening Pulls The Sun Down_

_And The Day Is Almost Through_

_Oh the Whole World Is Sleeping_

_But My World Is You" – The Paper Kites "Bloom"_

Gray have not count days after he decided to leave his beloved guild, Fairy Tail. His journey was planned shortly after he recovered from Tartaros invasion on Fairy Tail. He still remembered what his father said to him, he wanted Gray to crush E.N.D which Silver can't do. Gray had seeing the book, but Zeref took it with him before he disappeared, since that day, Gray begins to search that book. His journey was started after he visited his parents' graveyard in his hometown; he thought that he will do this journey by himself until Juvia appeared.

This is not the first time for Gray to have a trip together with Juvia. Since he met her in Phantom Lord and later she joined Fairy Tail, Juvia has shown her interest to him. Gray also known that the main reason that Juvia entered Fairy Tail, was because of Gray. Sometimes, Gray felt flustered by her action toward him, but he never say never to Juvia. Deep in his heart, he likes her actions, but he never told her.

They were heading back to their journey after they had a job request in Cedar Town. Gray planned to go to Hakobe Mountain, he wants to exercise on that mountain, and they will spend 5 days walking to reach that mountain. Juvia and Gray took a carriage to take them to the nearest forest.

"I want to go to Hakobe." He said.

Juvia just replied with her smile and nod, no words came out from her mouth, she understood how hard he trained to beat E.N.D.

The trip to Hakobe mountain will spend 5 days by walk, so for next an hours, they were walking until the sun set. They decided to take a rest grass land which near cliffs, and that place have good scenery, they can see silhouettes of mountains and sky full of stars. After they made dinner, Juvia and Gray always have conversations, like tonight.

"Juvia want to know what Gray-sama likes." Asked Juvia.

Gray's face became pink, but he answered that question, "I love to eat… I like to try some wine or beer or unique liquor from many places that I visited."

"Is that nice." Juvia asked again, she made bed for herself and Gray.

"Of course… but not all of them has good tastes." Said Gray, he made his face looked terrible when he imagined that again.

Juvia laughed, "Gray-sama is funny." She said.

"No, I am not lie to you… that liquor was taste horrible." Said Gray, he added branches to bonfire.

"Juvia is sleepy, does Gray-sama want to sleep now?" Asked Juvia.

Gray shook his head and sit near bonfire, he likes to think in quite time before he sleeps.

Juvia prepared to sleep first. Juvia will take a place near of Gray's bed place; Gray only sat near bonfire and did not really care what she did.

"Gray-sama…." Juvia's voice broke silence.

Gray stay still, he didn't see her face, his eyes only on bonfire.

"Look at the sky… they are so beautiful…Juvia want to see this scenery every night in the rest of her life." She said.

"Don't you are tired, Juvia." Gray broke his silence.

"Juvia is… but she wants to see a fallen star. Mirajane- san told her that if Juvia see a fallen star, Juvia should make a wish, and the star will be granted Juvia's wish." Juvia talked again and then he can hear soft snoring came behind him, Juvia was falling asleep.

Gray looked up, he saw billion of stars. He saw it when he was a kid and his family was still alive. Once in his time, his mother told Gray that if he sees a fallen star, he should make a wish. Not only his mother, his master Ur was also told him about the same thing, and now Juvia.

He lay beside Juvia. He never believes about that silly thing, but tonight, he wanted to try. Gray didn't take a long time, he saw a fallen star. He smirked and said, "O star, I don't know what I am doing now but please grant my wish: I want to stay close to Juvia. Please protect her when I crush E.N.D.", Gray's face was turned pink.

He saw Julia's face now. He knew that girl would never hear what he wished for. Gray always afraid that Juvia will be doing something harm for his sake, just like Ur and Ultear.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Juvia. Good night." He whispered, and then he fell asleep.***


	4. Chapter 3 : Juvia's Cake

Neavy's Note:

This third story, I made with setting after anime version of 413 days and before Tartarus arc. I thought that would be nice if we can imagine how hard Juvia learns to bake (we knows she can cook, but not all good cooker are also good baker). Hope you guys like this!

And thanks to 98ᵒ… so I can use their song as my themed song for this one shot!

p.s. I am using first people POV. So you are Juvia now…

Juvia's Cake

By Neavy

"_You're My Sunshine after the Rain_

_You're The Cure against My Fear and My Pain_

_Cause I'm losing My Mind When You're Not Around_

_It's All…it's All…_

_It's All Because of You" - 98ᵒ "Because of You"_

The sun is rising.

Birds are chirping near your window.

You are waking up now. Just like usual, you are opening your window, and say hello to world, and you are always doing fast stretching, before you are heading to bathroom.

You are tying your bluenette hair while checking your calendar.

Today is your 483 days celebration since you had meet Gray for the first time, and also 70 days since your 413 days celebration.

Yes, you are the water mage, Juvia Lockser, the future wife of Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage who you love so much.

Your heart is blooming with love, you always love him. You never asked him about what he feels about you, because for you, as long as he is happy, so you feels happy too.

Today, you want to bake a cake. You had planned this since a week ago; you want to practice so hard so you can give your cake to your Gray-sama. You made a promise to yourself that someday you will give Gray-sama a handmade cake by your hand.

Actually, you want to bake a birthday cake for Gray, but you don't know his birthday. You were asking Mirajane-san about his birthday and she couldn't tell you either. So you decided to give your successful cake after you can bake successfully.

After take a bath, you are planning to go to Magnolia. For almost a week, you always read a cook book that you were borrowing from Levy-chan; you want to try to make brownies.

The book said that Brownies is easy to make, but at the same time, you could fail easily. But, the power of love brought you up in your level of confidence.

"Juvia wouldn't give up... yooosh!" You said, right before you go to Magnolia city.

You are picking up your groceries when someone is tapping your shoulder.

"What are you doing in here, Juvia?" The soft voice is asking you, and you take a look to her.

"Ah… Mirajane-san and Lisanna-chan." You answering them, you are smiling to both of them.

"You look happy as always, Juvia." Lisanna praising you, her praise is making you so happy.

"Juvia want to bake brownies today." You are showing your shopping bag to them.

"That's nice! I would like to try but I am afraid that I would fail, because I heard that cake is difficult to make." Lisanna is praising you once again, which makes your face blush.

"This is Juvia's first time to bake brownies; she wants to learn to bake perfectly." You are answering her politely.

"Why you don't use guild's kitchen for baking? It's empty and clean…" Mirajane give a suggestion for you. Her suggestion making you nod as for agreement. And now, both of you three are going back to guild.

The guild's kitchen has everything that you need for your practice, the Strauss sisters said that they didn't want to disturb your practice time, so they are leaving you alone at the kitchen.

_One hour later…_

You are waiting impatiently. Your brownies is on oven, you're so anxious now, because you are feeling something wrong with your brownies, but your optimist side melt that feel away.

"Ding!"

You are taking out your cake immediately, your brownies looks so lovely from the outside, but when you are taking out from baking pan, it won't came out.

"Hm… something is not right." You Think, which is true because your brownies is stuck on baking pan. After you are trying to take Brownies out, that cake is on the plate but without a perfect looking; it's too dark and hard, a pout is forming in your lips.

Right after you put that cake on the plate, Droy is coming to the kitchen.

"Wow… what is this cake?" He is asking you, he is picking up a piece of your cake without your answer.

"Bweeeh… this cake is burnt… and hard. I can't eat this." Droy's disliked your cake and his statement is making you sad and upset. Like usual, your mood can change the weather and now, both of you can hear sound of rain. Droy can't read your mood; he just left you without any words.

"Juvia could not bake a cake. Gray-sama would be so upset with her." You are whispering to yourself. You are cleaning up the mess and you decided try before you dispose your cake.

"No wonder why Droy dislike it… it tastes bad." Your face look sad, the rain is becoming harder outside.

After saw Droy reaction, you are coming out from back door, because you could not meet them.

You are walking to the backside of the building where the big dumpster placed. A single tear is forming on your blue pretty eyes because you are failed again for baking something.

"What's with that face?" A sound came from in front you, you are seeing your Gray-sama, and he is taking shelter from rain that you created.

"Gray-sama." You are hissing, Surprised because you don't see him standing near you earlier.

He say your plate, he is smirk. "You made this?" He is asking you.

"Ah… it tastes bad, Gray-sama, this cake will make you stomachache." You are rejecting Gray-sama for tasting your failed brownies. But it's too late, he got a tiny piece of your cake and he bites it.

You are panicking now until you are closing your eyes, you don't want to see Gray-sama eating your brownies.

"I admit this chocolate cake has weird taste." You are hearing Gray-sama's comment. You are feeling so low now. Your blooming heart is falling into pieces.

But Gray-sama is taking another piece and eats it.

"But if you are trying harder to make it… I bet the taste would be better. Because I heard that practice is a key for success in baking." You are gasping because your beloved Gray-sama is cheering you.

"Juvia will practice harder, Gray-sama." You are telling Gray-sama.

He is only smiling before he walking in the rain, not long after he go, the sun is shining again and your heart is back to bloom again.***


	5. Chapter 4 : Reconciliation

Naevy's Note:

This is my forth story for Gruvia Week. This story is an aftermath after Avatar arc. Gray advanced his demon slayer magic, but he became a demon. He was saved by Natsu and he meets Juvia for the first time after 6 months without seeing each other.

Prompt: Demon

**Watch out spoiler! **

Reconciliation

By Neavy

Gray closed his eyes, he roared. This Gray is not _Gray_ you know, he is a half demon now. Half of his body is covered by black fur and he had a little horn on his forehead, his fingers turned into claws, and also he had a tail.

He had a hard fight with his former _nakama_, Natsu Dragnel.

But, he must lose this fight, before he blasted him with his Demon Slayer magic, Natsu beat him first.

"_Guren Bakuenjin!_." Natsu casted his ultimate spell from Dragon Slayer Secret Art.

Gray cannot do anything, his body was numb. In a few seconds, he was defeated.

Gray opened his eyes.

His sight is becoming a half dark now, he looked around.

'This place…' he thought.

He knew this place, even though he was not being in there for a half of year. This place is his house, no, not his house, but their house, with the bluenette girl.

His sight was not so well, but he can recognize who was sleeping on a bed beside him, is that the bluenette girl and he got a bad feeling about her; she didn't look good in her sleep.

''Juvia…." He called, he tried to rise from bed, but there's a hand resist him to rise.

"You can't wake her, Ice brain." Natsu were sitting beside him, his face looked serious.

"You! you did this to her?!." Gray yelled to Natsu, Gray is mad.

"Can you low your voice? She's getting better when you are unconscious for almost a week!" The pink head talked hard to Gray.

Gray didn't say a word. He looked Juvia from a far.

"Ah... Gray-san is waking up, finally!" Wendy came with first aid kit box, her face looked happy.

"Wendy."Gray murmured. For a year, he hasn't see their face, but when he saw his _nakama_, his heart felt so peaceful.

"I must change your left eye bandage…."Wendy explained him before taking off his bandage.

"Sorry Gray… I made you lost your left eye." Natsu apologized.

No words came from Gray's mouth. He knew what happens. He were becoming a member of dark cult, he almost turned into demon, and he left Juvia and Fairy Tail for his ambition.

"It's alright… I think this as my punishment. I should never leave guild and her." Gray murmured when Wendy changed his eye bandage.

"There's no such thing as punishment." Natsu said.

"Yeah… but how about her?" Gray asked.

"Talk to her whenever you can… she's been looking for you for a half of year in her rain." Natsu explained.

"I knew, and also the guild, I am sorry for losing my mark." Gray said. He was shocked, but he wanted to change the mood.

"Fairy Tail is disbanded." Natsu explained.

Gray devastated.

"Are you making fun of me?" Gray asked angrily.

"No, Gray-san. Natsu-san wants to build Fairy Tail again." Wendy explained.

Gray was smiling, his guild is never Dy.

That was a second day after he is conscious. He could hear birds' chirping from outside of his window. Gray wanted to rise and lean on his pillows when a pair of hands was trying to resist him again.

"Gray-sama, please don't wake up." That voice, Gray knows that face, the bluenette girl.

"Juvia." He said.

Juvia smiled weakly, "Gray-sama."

"Don't you are sick?" Gray showed his worries to her.

She shakes her head, "Juvia is recovery from a bad fever, she is thankful because she can see Gray-sama again."

Gray closed his eyes. This girl should not fall in love with him. She is always so kind to him.

"I am a bad guy, Juvia. I apologize everything that I did." His voice was shaking; Gray turned his face from Juvia. He felt unworthy and shamed at the same time.

"You should kill me now, kick me, beat me… I am an unworthy person. I am a demon now; I was a member of a dark guild." Gray said.

Silent. Juvia didn't say anything, neither Gray did.

Suddenly, a soft hand pulls Gray's face hard. Juvia showed her upset face, Gray knew her answers; she will leave her.

"Yes.. Juvia admit that she frustrated, she was waiting for Gray-sama everyday. She worried that Gray-sama hungry. She worried Gray-sama can not sleeping. Thankfully, Gray-sama is back. Gray-sama is looking good… even Juvia could not see Gray-sama's beautiful eyes again." Her hand caressed his face now; Gray's right eye became watery. Juvia's face looked so sad and tired.

"Why you always so kind to me?." Gray asked.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama. She could not hate Gray-sama just because he is a demon. Because Juvia believes him as a good man." Juvia anwered, she showed Gray her soft smile but she cried softly.

Gray hold her hand, he can't resist his tears.

"I miss you…."Gray whispered.

The water mage nodded to him.

"And of course I miss our guild." Gray added.

"Juvia miss Fairy Tail too." She said when she wiped his tears, there's no words came from both of them.

They will help Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Gajeel, and Lily for finding their friends and return to their home, Fairy Tail.***


	6. Chapter 5 : By Your Side

Neavy's Note:

My fifth story for Gruvia Week 2015, for this story, I choose Natsu and Lucy's wedding as the place in 5 years after Avatar arc (and also so many OTPs ). For next 5 years, Gray never tells anything about his love, but he still close with Juvia. And Juvia, became a grown up woman who still love Gray. But one dance will change Juvia's life forever.

**Watch out spoiler! **

Prompt: Dancing

By Your Side

By Neavy

That was a good day.

The weather was warmth and good.

That day was a special day for Natsu and Lucy, because that day was their wedding day.

Everyone's happy, and so was Juvia.

She was a bridesmaid, together with Erza, Wendy, and Yukino. With best men like Doranbolt, Rogue, Romeo, and Max. Gray wasn't a best man; he went for a mission by himself.

That year was a five year after Natsu built Fairy Tail back, and Laxus was their master. In those years, Fairy Tail adds so many new members, just like Levy and Gajeel's son, Mirajane and Laxus was waiting for childbirth of their first daughter. Azuka had a twin brother, Cana's wedding with Baccus will be held after Natsu and Lucy's wedding.

Juvia was almost spent her time together with her Gray-sama. She confesses her love so many times, but she never heard Gray confess to her, but Juvia didn't really expect Gray to confess to her. As long as Gray happy, so Juvia will be happy too. But, Juvia's heart feels not well lately, it is not like her jealousy took over, but it feels like she was tired with her unrequited love.

Julia knew that Gray will never let her go. Her love for Gray is pure, but she wants Gray to confess, she didn't understand about their relationship because Gray will be so embarrassed if Juvia told everyone that they are in a relationship, and that would be awkward, because it only Juvia's love when Gray didn't love her.

Juvia looked so pretty that day. She wore a one shoulder dress in blue. Juvia gave a little different; she wore a little blue floral bandana, which is so matching with her clothes and her white pointy shoes.

"Congratulations, Lucy-san… you are so pretty today." Juvia praised Lucy Before the wedding held.

"Thank you, Juvia… you will get your wedding soon." Lucy smiled her hand hold Juvia's hand. Lucy knows how much Juvia love Gray, but that Ice-make mage is a cold person, Lucy thought that Juvia need more hard work on her love.

"Lucy, Juvia, hurry up! Everyone is waiting now." Erza called, that scarlet girl wore a same color dress with Juvia, but she designed it with a v-neck dress and she only ponytailed her long hair. She didn't know when her wedding because Jellal hasn't meet Erza, even though they were engaged.

The party was so joyful and lovely. Natsu and Lucy didn't only celebrate their special day with only Fairy Tail and Magnolia. They invited another guild too, such as Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegassus. But they got surprised because the independent guild, Crime Sorciere came. Erza looked so happy when saw Jellal. Juvia felt happy for Erza and everybody else in this party, but she was a little bit disappointed because she couldn't see Gray's face.

Juvia understood if she cried for Gray absence, she will destroy this special day, so she try to resist her tears, until her heart felt hurt.

That was a dancing time. After the couple danced first, others will be followed her. Juvia looked around, everyone is dancing with their couple, Juvia saw Laxus was dancing together with his pregnant wife, and Charle danced with Happy. Juvia felt so lonely because she didn't have a company. She wished that Gray came on this wedding.

"Would you like to dance with me?" A voice came from beside her, that man gave his hand to Juvia, she knew that man.

"Lyon-sama?" She asked and smiled. This man was giving up his love to her long time ago, because their connection to Gray, she looked him as her brother.

Juvia was accepting Lyon's hand when someone held her hand first.

"Sorry, she's with me tonight." He told Lyon. He made Lyon and Juvia gasped.

The man that Juvia missed for almost two weeks was holding her hand and she looked perfect with his black suits, he didn't wear a tie, he only buttoned up his shirt.

"You, bastard. How dare you come after made her lonely?" Lyon spoke, he tried to pick a fight, but he wouldn't ruin the party.

Gray smirked; he only took Juvia together with him.

Juvia didn't say a word; she only looked Gray's back. This man was really coming. He took her to a darker spot on the dance floor, she understood because Gray didn't like to be a center of attention.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" he asked.

Juvia nodded, her face became pink, and she didn't really understand what happened tonight.

Both of them were enjoying their dancing and togetherness. No word came from their mouth. But Juvia realized that Gray tightens his grip on Juvia, it felt like he didn't let Juvia go.

The song stopped.

Many of guest back to their chairs, but not Juvia and Gray. Both of them were still dancing a little, she tried to let herself go, but Gray tighten his hand on her.

"Gray-sa…." Juvia tried to protest, but something was happening.

Gray kissed her lips fast, but he didn't let that kiss go, his lips tasted so warm on Juvia's lips.

Gray was only taking look at her after kissed her. His face was pink and he was sweaty.

Meanwhile, Juvia wasn't feeling good too, her face became red and her body was shaking. Her Gray-sama kissed her.

Gray rested his forehead to Juvia's head. Juvia realized that Gray was shaking too, she smiled softly, and she never expected that this moment will happened someday.

"You know… I am not great to say this but… wi, will you… m, marry me?"Gray asked her, he closed his eyes, and his face became so pink.

Juvia, somehow felt so happy, her happiness made her speechless, she was unable to answer him. She wanted to say yes, but her body and lips were numb. That moment was unexpected for her.

Juvia only stared at him, and then, her tears was streaming on her pale skin face, she nodded her head slowly.

Gray smiled, his face looked happier; he didn't need her to answer him because her body language gave him the answers.

"I love you, Juvia Loxar." He whispered to her left ear, and that girl sobbed harder. Juvia got what she wanted forever, his love confession.

Gray was smiling; he will make her stay by his side.

'My favorite place is by your side, Juvia.' He told to himself, he wished that their wedding will be blessed.***

"_oh when you're cold.._

_I'll be there, hold you tight to me_

_Oh when you're low_

_I'll be by your side, baby" – Sade "By Your Side"_


	7. Chapter 6 : The Path of Light

Neavy's Note:

This is my sixth story for Gruvia Week 2015. This time, I used a high school theme. Meredy as the main character. She told us how two people with dark history can help each other and guide them to the light way.

Prompts: Light

The Path of Light

By Neavy

How do you feel when you are falling in love?

There's lots of answer. You can feel happy, or pain, or anything. But there some people who cannot feel love and even they cannot fall in love.

But that's not my point… because I want to tell you a story that happened to my two friends, how love can change them, and guide them to the path of light.

I am Meredy, I am a second year student in a high school of Magnolia, and I am a chief of Swimming Club. I have a closest friend, her name is Juvia. We were not at the same middle school; we met at the junior year in our high school year. She's a sweet girl but she's a highly sensitive and also a very shy person, she likes everything that handmade like knitting and painting, no wonder that she is a member of art club.

She secretly likes a guy from senior year who is he is our friends, his name is Gray. This guy is a popular guy in our school; he is infamous with his smart brain and his cold character. Well, looks like he is the other side of Juvia, my friend would never chance to have a relationship with him, right?. So let me finish my story.

My Juvia had a problem of having friends. Her shy nature made her always feeling awkward with others. She told me that she was getting bullied by her middle school friends, and her shyness made this thing got worse. She was bullied because she is a poor student. Our friendship makes her wants to change herself for good. She is now living with her crafter brother, and in her free time, she works as a part time worker of a thrift shop in Magnolia.

And about Gray, well… I've meet him a few years ago when he was a third year student in his middle school. He worked as a part time worker on my father's café, he was a troubled kid back then, he was always came with bruises and scratches on his face and body. My father had warned him and that was not working, but after he went to a high school for a few months, he has changes; he even showed his smart side and became an icon to his school.

Later, I discovered their story. I meant their chance encountered.

Before I meet Juvia and only knew the bad boy Gray. Both of them met on the bad time. When Gray was heavily injury, the junior year of high school student was getting a help by a bluenette girl who was still a third year student of middle school. She helped him to get an ambulance even Gray rejected her help. But she insisted Gray to get an ambulance.

That was a stormy day, and Juvia held Gray in her arms while they waited for ambulance.

"You shouldn't help me, you know." He said.

"No." Juvia rejected his words, her eyes were watery but rain washed away her tears.

"You are a stubborn girl…" Gray smirked coldly.

"Don't your life feeling better if you can do useful things? You don't need to pick fights just because you are lonely, your life should be meaningful for yourself." Juvia told him because both of them stay silent until the ambulance came.

But he wasn't taking a look at her when the ambulance came, let Juvia lone on the rain and wet. They never meet each other again after that day.

But in my timeline after that storm meeting, Gray changed a little bit, he came earlier than before, and he learned to smile, I knew it because I peek at him that he had a little mirror on his locker.

They never thought that they will meet again, but I thought God had set their path or I may say their light path.

A few months after that, I was preparing for my tests and my father told me that Gray took a course after school, so my father need my help when Gray didn't come. That day was a second encounters for both of them.

Juvia was getting a physical harness when Gray helped her, her friends cut her long hair until her bluenette hair length became a medium hair. Gray came to them and intimidated them. Juvia was saved but her hair wasn't, she should cut her hair so her hair looked better, Juvia's face had bruises.

Gray was so mad that day and he became so upset when he knew Juvia was only crying.

He didn't come on his course; he accompanied Juvia to the barbershop where his mother owns it. He walked together with Juvia.

"I never thought that I meet you again." Gray said.

"Juvia thought so… thank you for saving me." Juvia spoke to him slowly.

"Yeah… is it funny, right? One day you told me to be a useful people… but now, you let them to do that bad things to you, didn't you feel so useless now?" Gray asked.

His words cut Juvia's heart, that girl sobbed harder.

"I KNOW THAT I AM A USELESS PERSON! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" Juvia yelled, her face looked so red because she was mad.

Gray smirked, but later he hugged her.

"See… you can mad too… if you let them hurt you, it means that you are killing yourself. You should stand for yourself. You are not a useless person, you are a good person, you may be a weird girl, but I know you are a strong girl." He said, Juvia was shocked, this guy help her this time.

"We need to cut your hair." Gray added.

"No, I didn't have money." She said and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that, it's free… I am Gray by the way… I am a junior year student of high school. And I should thank you for your help that day." Gray said and smiled.

"I am Juvia." Juvia answered shyly, that was a first time someone introduce himself to her, her body was trembling, and her cries was stopping.

Juvia's heart began thumping, that smile made her falling in love with him. Since that day, they became close to each other, until the first day of high school year when I met Juvia for the first time.

That was 2 years ago and I amazed when I heard their story. Juvia admit that she is falling in love with Gray since 2 years ago, but she's afraid to confess because she afraid that will ruin their friendship. But, from my point of view, Gray is in love with Juvia too, but this guy is a cold person so I think that will be hard for both of them. Gray likes to come to Juvia's club and accompanied her until she finish with her crafting things, and Juvia will makes bento for Gray and me, oh ya, Juvia is good in cooking too, so I am kind of jealous with her.

This noon, they are surprised me. Juvia showed me her flip phone, she showed me her picture together with Gray, but this time, I felt something different.

"Hm… You guys want to tell me that you are dating now?" I asked.

Both of them nodded with their blushing face.

"Who confess first?" I asked them once more

"I did." They answered together which made me laugh.

"Congratulations!" I said and hugged both of them.

I am so happy for them, they were on the dark path and now, they are together on their path of light. Life is unexpected you know.***


	8. Chapter 7 : Under The Sky Full of Stars

Neavy's Note:

Finally… this is the last day of Gruvia Week 2015, I am so happy that I could contribute in this session.

This story has a connection with my one-shot on Gruvia Week 2015 Day 2. After Gray made a wish for her, this time, Juvia did it for him! the event is after chapter 416 and before Gray leave her hope you guys like it!.

Prompts: Sweet

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these character, they are belong to Mashima-sensei**_

Under The Sky Full of Stars

By Neavy

Juvia woke up earlier than Gray.

The sky was full of stars, but in two hours, they will be hiding because sun was rising again.

Today, they will continue their quest to Hakobe Mountain. Their quest will spend a few days more. Even though this quest looks hard and tiresome, but for Juvia as long as she is together with Gray, everything will be easy for her.

Juvia realized that Gray was nowhere to found, she became panic, until she realized that she felt warmth beside her, her Gray was sleeping beside her. His face looked so peaceful and handsome, there was no cold looking on his face, and he was looking so innocent. Juvia knew that Gray choose not to sleep close to her, but without realizing, his sleeping position was snuggling close to Juvia.

Juvia smiled but she was blushing at the same time.

She remembered a few moments ago when this strong and cold guy cried on her arms. Juvia saw a different boy than she always see every days, he looked so thin and weak, weak like a little bunny. She shocked when Gray cried, she was making an unforgivable mistake and she made sure for herself that she was unworthy to love Gray, but he hugged her so tight, like he would not let her to do that, like he needs to be loved. Juvia knew that Gray never cry in front of others, but he cried like a child in front of Juvia.

"Aah… ssh…." Gray had a nightmare, his body was sweating and his face looked panic.

Juvia understood his condition, even he sleeps peacefully, and he will have nightmares. Juvia caressed his arm until Gray's face became relax again.

"Juvia understood with Gray-sama's conditions and pasts. Juvia is here with Gray-sama, so Gray-sama does not need to be scared and worried anymore." Juvia told him.

She lay beside Gray. She knew almost everything about Gray's pasts, even he never told her. She still remembered what his father told her to take care of Gray, and she will fulfill her promise to his father, Silver Fullbuster.

Juvia looked at the sky. The sky was changed color means that sun will rise soon, but she still can see stars.

She remembered that one day; they went with all Fairy Tail girls to the Planetarium. That was one of her happiest time. She wants Gray to go to Planetarium, but they have no chance, and now they have it.

Juvia stared at Gray, that guy was still sleeping. Even she wants gray to see stars together, she remembered that Gray need much sleep.

She only stared at the sky and suddenly, she saw a falling star. She remembered her wish and she wished her wish quickly.

"Juvia wished that she can always be together and take care of Gray-sama." She simply stated like that. She closed her eyes when she made a wish.

After that, she looked at Gray again. She smiled, and then she did something that she was shy to do that in real life: she kissed Gray's cheek.

"Good luck, Gray-sama…. Juvia will always support you." She said before she went to the waterfall.

She smiled widely, because that day was her sweetest day.

Sun was rising.

The stars were hiding again.

And the birds were chirping.

That day, their adventure was about to begin again.***


End file.
